currenciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Andaman and Nicobar Islands 10 rupee coin
Andaman and Nicobar Islands |value= 10.00 rupees (non-legal tender) |years= 2011 |mass= 5.9 g |diameter= 25 mm |composition= bimetallic; rhodium-plated brass ring, brass center |shape= round |alignment= medallic |edge= reeded |obverse= , state title, year |reverse= ( ), value }} The 10 rupee coin is a fantasy coin of the Andaman and Nicobar Islands of India that was produced in 2011 by the American private mint Osborne Coinage operated by Joseph E. Lang. As the coin is not considered legal tender anywhere, it only holds value to collectors of fantasy currency. The coin is bimetallic, consisting of a brass center inside of a rhodium-plated brass outer ring. It has a mass of approximately 5.9 grams and a diameter of 25 millimeters. The piece has a reeded edge and uses medallic alignment, and like most coins, is round in shape. Featured in the brass center of the obverse is a false of the Andaman and Nicobar Islands — consisting of a ( ) in the center of an that is supported by two . This escutcheon is surmounted by two and the from the , and a bearing the text "ANDAMAN ISLANDS NICOBAR" is displayed below the shield. Portions of this arms also extend out into the rhodium-plated ring. The title "ANDAMAN & NICOBAR ISLANDS" is printed along the rim, starting at the left side and extending upwards to the top of the coin before continuing downwards to the right periphery of the obverse. Five small are arched around the rim near the beginning and end of the "ANDAMAN & NICOBAR ISLANDS" legend, separating it from the date of minting, "2011", at the bottom of the coin. Depicted in the center of the reverse is a ( ), a native to the waters surrounding the Andaman and Nicobar Islands. As with the coat of arms on the obverse of the coin, portions of the dugong extend into the rhodium-plated ring. The coin's "value" is written in the outer im in four languages: , , , and . The Bengali "দশ টাকা" (Daśa ṭākā; "10 rupees") is written at the upper left, while the Tamil "பத்து ரூபாய்" (Pattu rūpāy) is printed to the right of it, separated by a five-pointed star. Inscribed at the bottom left corner of the coin, separated from the Bengali value by the tail of the dugong, is the Hindi value "दस रुपये" (Dasa rupayē), while the English value "TEN RUPEES" is written at the bottom right, separated from the Hindi and Tamil values by a five-pointed star at its beginning and end. A total of between 10,000 and 12,000 examples of the fantasy 10 rupee coin are believed to exist. References *Chiefa Coins – Andaman and Nicobar Islands (unofficial coin issues) *Numismatic Guaranty Corporation – Andaman & Nicobar Islands 10 Rupees 2011 *Numista – 10 Rupees Category:21st century coins Category:Bimetallic Category:Brass Category:Coins of the Andaman and Nicobar Islands Category:Coins of India Category:Coins with Bengali inscriptions Category:Coins with English inscriptions Category:Coins with Hindi inscriptions Category:Coins with medallic alignment Category:Coins with Tamil inscriptions Category:Dated coins Category:Fantasy coins Category:Rhodium Category:Round coins